Lost
by Lia Star
Summary: The world has been taken over by vampires and all humans are kept as slaves, the only hope left is a small group of humans led by former watcher Rupert Giles. (Challenge response)


A/N: This is my first fic that is in response to a challenge (that isn't one of the challenge in a can thingys) however I got the challenge off a site a while ago which I can't find, so if it's yours please e-mail me and let me know.

And to everyone else, please review if you want more, don't wait for everyone else to do it, even if you only leave a senetence or couple of words, I will be grateful. But if you hate it, feel free not to review!

This chapter is pg at the moment (I will eventually get a hang of the new rating system) though there may be some Spike/Xander stuff in later chapters... I'm not sure, review with your ideas :D

Below is the original challenge, that I have mostly followed, though not exactly.

_Alien Vampire Overlords_

_The planet is called California and it is controlled by the alien life-forms (Vampires) that rule the Galaxy, including the conquered planet of Earth. Humans were taken from Earth as slaves and are scattered all over the galaxy to perform menial labor and to act as "body" servants. The Slayerettes run a resistance group (headed by Giles) in a small valley called Sunnydale._

_Their mission: to free as many humans as possible while disrupting the plans of the Planetary Governor; Baron Angelus Aurelius._

_The only catch to this, the Vampire Overlords can use magic to make themselves appear human by hiding their brow-ridges, fangs and glowing golden eyes. The family members of the Order of Aurelius have Royal blood in their veins and thus have this magic inside them and do not require a spell to look human. Spies are everywhere._

* * *

"What? Another one? This is getting beyong ridiculous, Darla is not going to be pleased."

"Is she ever?" William muttered under his breath, but froze once he realised Angelus had heard his every word.

"I'm sorry William, what was that?"

"Nothing." He answered in his most innocent voice, though he knew it wouldn't fool Angelous for a minute.

"Good, then you can go and inform Darla that there is an addition to the list of escapees."

"What? Why me?"

"Are you challenging me Boy? Because I'm not in the best of moods today."

William span round on his heel and stormed out of the room, and Angelus cringed as he slammed the doors shut once again. One day they would come straight off the wall, and what would he do for privacy then? Get a wall of minions?

Angelus stood up and started pacing. The 'Slayerettes' had been a joke at first, running around, always slipping just under their radar, and then people had started escaping every couple of weeks, but it was just getting stupid now, they were losing around two a week, and things were just getting worse.

He had spies everywhere, but still, they didn't fall into any of his traps and he was starting to get pissed. They were trying to make a fool out of him. Him, the Planetary Governor, Angelus Aurelius. Ok, technically Darla goverened the galaxy, but she was content to let him do all the work and just hear of any serious problems they may have. Problems like the Slayerettes.

They had gotten their name from the fact that one of them used to be a slayer, of course when the spell had been cast both slayers had lost all of their powers, and even if they died there would never be another slayer again.

Angelus yelled and instantly a minion appeared, and disappeared just as quickly as soon as orders to double the guards around the slave quarters had been given.

Taking a deep breath Angelus sat down once more and contemplated where they could possibly be hiding that they hadn't checked already. It had to be somewhere fairly close if they were managing to get this many slaves out of the area, but where the hell hadn't they checked yet? All he knew was that they must be frightened, scared and hiding in a tiny little dirt hole somewhere. Only trouble was there were too many fucking dirt holes on this annoying little planet.

Angelus grabbed the vase sitting next to him, and with a roar he threw it across the room.

* * *

"Want some more chocolate?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Would you two please pay attention for just five minutes?" Xander and Gabrielle looked up and smiled apologetically at Giles who was trying to explain where their next target would be and how they were gong to free her.

He was standing on a small stage infront of around 25 humans that included the core Slayerette gang, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Xander, as well as all of the humans they had freed, Gabrielle being one of the first that had managed to escape from the kingdom.

They were all hiding out in a large, nicely furnished cellar, underneath the main palace. A huge amount of food was stored above it and the vampires never noticed that food went missing. They were in the perfect location, sound proofed from the outside world, living right under more food than they could eat in their lifetime and they had access to the slaves.

The guards had searched high and low for them, but of course they were all too sure of themselves to even contemplate searching their own grounds for the mini resistance group. The guards had yet to work out their method and those that had an idea of what it was, were too embarrased to tell anyone.

Willow, the witch of the group, would simply conjour a very hot looking vampire and send said vampire off to a guard, she would then offer him a night of fun, like an idiot he would go drooling after her, giving them enough time to help a couple of humans out of the large housing cages and then Willow would cast a small invisibility spell, however when that was started the hot vampire chick would dissapear so therefore each time they went to save someone it had to be timed perfectly.

However they had a problem, guards had been doubled on each of the cages, and there was no chance of that working with two of them there, so they had to come up with a completeley new plan, which was a slight problem to say the least.

Xander and Gabrielle had become close in the months they had all spent in the cellar, and it was clear to everyone he was extremley protective of her as she was the youngest member of the group at only fourteen. Freeing her had been their hardest job, as she had been one of Angelus' favourites, kept to amuse him in any way he saw fit and several times the group had brought up that perhaps her creating a small distraction would make it easier for them but Xander had refused outright every time, but their options was starting to get slightly limited if they wanted to carry on freeing people.

Giles continued his speech and Xander looked up at Gabrielle once more.

"Want some more chocolate?"

"Sure, come on"

The pair of them sneaked out the back and slowly made their way up to the storage room.

* * *

William ducked a flying object and turned the corner away from Darla's room quickly, she didn't seem to believe in the whole 'I'm just the messenger' crap and he had a feeling that if he crossed her in the next few hours he would regret it, so he decided to go and hide out in his room for a bit and allow everyone else to calm down.

He made a quick detour to grab a bit of human food to entertain him in what he was sure would be a very dull few hours that would last a lifetime.

He opened the door and picked up the nearest sweet looking piece of food and then froze, he could sense heartbeats in the room. He walked along and sure enough found two humans hiding behind a crate.

He looked them over for a couple of seconds before recognising them, Gabrielle was one of Angelus' old pets, he had been in a bad mood for weeks after he had found out that she had escaped, and the other one, though he couldn't quite place the boy, was one of the Slayer's original groupies.

Looked like he wasn't going to have to hide out for the rest of the day after all. After giving the pair an evil grin, he turned around and stuck his head out of the door, summoning the two guards that were in the corridor.


End file.
